Jason Wynn
Jason Wynn is a fictional character and Supervillain in the Todd McFarlane comic book series Spawn. Wynn is the director of the United States Security Group, an umbrella agency encompassing the Central Intelligence Agency, theNational Security Agency, and National Security Council. He is perhaps the most powerful man in the world, and has politicians throughout the government on his payroll. Wynn also runs a heavy trade within the black market, and has formed himself a multitude of underground alliances, some of which include the Chinese triads and the Mafia, whose boss, Tony Twist, answered directly to Wynn. He is depicted, in many ways, to be a reincarnation of Genghis Khan.1 Contents show Fictional character biographyedit Wynn is responsible for the death of Al Simmons, who would later become Spawn. Simmons had been ordered to carry out too many bloody missions and atrocities with fewer and fewer satisfactory explanations, and was beginning to ask difficult questions; to Wynn, the master controller, this was intolerable. While on a mission, Wynn had Simmons ambushed by his partner, Chapel, and burned alive. As Spawn, Simmons came back seeking revenge, but Wynn somehow always manages to escape.23 Wynn uses Machiavellian intrigue and subtle machinations to expand his power base. Wynn provides weapons to rebel armies in different countries, sometimes playing two factions off against one another so that whoever wins will be in debt to him. He is cold, calculating, and utterly ruthless.45 Deal with the "Devil"edit Wynn had an agreement with Malebolgia in which he traded the soul of his best soldier, Simmons, in exchange forpsychoplasm, the supernatural substance containing profound powers and is the very essence of what Hell is made of in the Spawn universe. The sample that Wynn obtained from the demon lord was combined with Simmons' memories and transformed into a training ground made up of building from his past known as "Simmonsville," which was a small piece of Hell on Earth and a very important project run by the US Government.6 Simmonsville was destroyed by Spawn during Wynn's brief stint as Anti-Spawn/Redeemer I. Because Wynn was tainted by evil, he could not attain his full potential as the Redeemer and was defeated, had his memory wiped and was returned to Earth two days after his disappearance. After this, Wynn would continue to work off and on with The Clown, Malebolgia's henchman, to try to bring about Spawn's second death. The Returnedit When Mammon restored The Clown's existence on Earth and gave him a pass to take a new body, the Clown chose Wynn and assumed a dominant role in hispsyche. The Clown took the form of a hallucination which allowed Wynn to collect himself enough to return to the NSA. He then went on a killing spree in his spare time, brutally murdering women that resembled Wanda Blake. Wynn was caught in the act, and the Clown's face paint, at a construction site. Spawn beat him and saved the woman. The Clown finally made his play for Wynn's body. By "stepping on his hands," he caused Wynn to let go of the steel girder he was clinging to and fall to his apparent death, then took full possession of his body. Current statusedit During the torture of Spawn by Grand Inquisitor Thamuz, Wynn was seen in the assembled rogues gallery alongside Clown and The Violator, but it was revealed that they were lower-level demons, masked in the visage of Spawn's enemies through the magic of Thamuz. Wynn reappeared in issue 167–168. After the white light event, he is alive and separated from Clown, the only side effect being that his hands have become permanently stained red. Though he attempts to regain his political power and authority, he is foiled by Spawn, who confronts Wynn to gather information on the reappearance of Clown/Violator. Throughout his career, Jason Wynn had gathered incriminating evidence on various governments and organizations, preventing him from being terminated and providing him with a bargaining chip to regain his authority if lost. However, Spawn reveals that he had found and destroyed Wynn's collection of evidence, leaving Wynn without the safety net that he had built for himself as protection against all those who want him dead. Spawn then leaves Wynn to his predicament, seeing Wynn as a "dead man". In other mediaedit In the 1997 Spawn film, Wynn is played by Martin Sheen. This version of Wynn is not as powerful as he is in the comics, his only positions of authority is in an agency known as A6 and as Al Simmons's boss. Unlike the comics, Wynn killed Simmons in person, rather than ordering it.7 In the HBO animated series, he is voiced by John Rafter Lee.8 Wynn has ppered as an antagonist in a number of video gmes based on Spawn including Spawn: Armageddon,9 Todd McFarlane's Spawn: The Video Game,10Spawn: The Eternal11 and Spawn: In the Demon's Hand.12 Like many characters in the Spawn Universe, Wynn has been made into a number of action figures.13 Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show villains Category:Film characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic book characters